To date, there has been very little in the way of brake light development for use on a bicycle. The brake lights that are available such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,191, May 20, 1980 to Travis J. Daniels are very complex and not readily installed by the user of the bike.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,387 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Zarko Kovacic describes a somewhat less complicated bicycle brake lighting system. However, the problem with the Kovacic system is that it operates from the brake pad and if the circuit closing contact is not accurately placed in relation to the brake pad the system will not work.